


Another Path

by Laenix



Series: Acquainted: Foster Family AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Amicable Divorce, Character(s) of Color, Child of divorce, Deaf Character, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hamilton women need more love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slice of Life, aaron burr likes to fix things with sweets, everyone here is a sweetheart tbh, hercburr mentioned, i posit that sam seabury is a sweetheart, mostly theo jr.'s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laenix/pseuds/Laenix
Summary: Theodosia has been asked the question, “Are you happy?” with almost as much frequency as “What do you want to be when you grow up?”For both questions, the answer was usually, “I haven’t really thought about it. A puppy would be nice, though.”The latter question was just silly. She just started middle school, how should she know?She thought the former question was odd. Someone only asked whenever they found out that Theo’s parents were divorced. And no one ever actually believed her when she said, "Yes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was STARTING to follow-up Acquainted with more Burrcules, but it kept taking a turn for the anGST, which I really couldn't handle, so I decided to jump over to Theo's POV. Have this instead!
> 
> (You may want to read part 1 of this series to understand this 'verse, but it's not vital to most of this one-shot. check out [series description ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/635615) for a quick list of everyone's ages.)
> 
> For what it's worth, there's a few different communities and social issues that are being represented by the characters here, and I've tried to do enough research to make sure this fic is respectful to all of them, but mistakes do happen, and I am very very open to any input.

Theodosia has been asked the question, “Are you happy?” with almost as much frequency as “What do you want to be when you grow up?”

For both questions, the answer was usually, “I haven’t really thought about it. A puppy would be nice, though.”

The latter question was just silly. She was just started middle school, how should she know?

She thought the former question was odd. Someone only asked when they found out that Theo’s parents were divorced. And no one ever actually believed her when she said, "Yes."

* * *

When Theo was five, her parents sat her down, explained what a divorce was, and that they were going to have one. They answered her questions honestly.

“Why?”

As she grew older, they said, she would learn that there were many types of love. Some she may experience, others she may not. Even though they cared deeply about each other, they didn’t love each other anymore the way most married people do.

“But can’t you just live together anyway?”

They explained how harmful it could be to force a situation like that, and how it was more likely to start fights that hurt more than helped. They didn’t expect her to understand right away, but they wanted her to know that they really believed this was the best option for their family.

“Will you still be my parents?” Did they even want to be?

Yes! Of course! They both loved her from the bottom of their hearts. The divorce had no effect on that, and they promised to be with her no matter what.

She started to cry here, and leaned into Momma as she rubbed her back, whispering softly. By the time Daddy had gone into the kitchen and came out with mugs of hot cocoa, she pulled herself together enough to ask the next question.

“Who will I live with?”

They would try a schedule where she spent Monday, Tuesday, and Friday through Sunday with one parent. Wednesday and Thursday with the other. It would flip the next week, so she got to be with both of them evenly. None of this was set in stone, and Theo could change it whenever she wanted, no questions asked.

“Who’s going to move out of the house?”

Daddy, but not for a couple months. He was looking for a safe place close enough to work and Theo’s school. If she wanted, she could come with him to meet the real estate agent – that way she’d get to choose her favorite bedroom. That sounded alright.

“Are you going to marry someone else?”

Maybe in the future, but only with her full approval. Definitely not now, and neither of them had any plans.

“I don’t want more parents. You’re my only Momma and Daddy.”

That was perfectly fine, they said.

* * *

Daddy moved downtown, ten minutes further away from Theo’s school, by car. The condo was much smaller than the house, but Daddy didn’t complain when Theo said she wanted the bigger bedroom.

(“Momma said you’d be a pushover,” Theo said critically.

“I’m picking my battles, sweetheart. There’s a difference.”)

The window of her bedroom looked into the backyard of the Alston house. They made cookies before they went over to introduce themselves to the neighbors. There was a boy named Joseph there, who was actually Theo’s age. But he didn’t go to Theo’s school, his parents said.

Mrs. Alston introduced Theo to him, saying, “Joseph, this is Aaron and Theodosia Burr.” But Joseph didn’t look at her, only paying attention to his mother’s hand movements. He wrinkled his nose and made some gestures of his own. Mrs. Alston laughed. “He says that your name is too long.”

Theo frowned. “Well, at least my name isn’t boring,” she said before she could think about it.

“Theo,” Daddy sighed.

Mrs. Alston didn’t seem bothered. “That’s all right. His father named him.” She was still making the hand movements, and Joseph continued to watch her hands, and Theo watched Joseph.

When Daddy and Theo left, she asked him about why Joseph didn’t talk and why Mrs. Alston was repeating everything.

“Joseph is Deaf,” he explained. “He communicates by speaking with his hands.”

“I want to learn how to do that,” Theo demanded.

“We’ll get some books at the library this weekend,” Daddy promised. There was a proud tone in his voice, which gave Theo just enough warning to jump out of the way when he reached out to fluff her hair.

Her excitement couldn’t wait, though. That night, Theo made her father look up the American Sign Language alphabet on the internet for her. The next morning, she went over to the Alstons’ house again, and very painstakingly spelled out a question to Joseph. DO YOU WANT TO PLAY.

“You learned to fingerspell that well in one day?” Mrs. Alston remarked. “That’s pretty fast.”

Joseph gestured towards her, smiling, then held out one hand, palm up. With the other hand, he made a grasping motion over the palm, twice, and settled it into the letter T.

“What’s he saying?” Theo asked, hating that she didn’t know.

“He says that should be your name. It’s the sign for learning, with a T for Theo.”

She watched Joseph do it again, until she could do it herself. He pointed to himself, making the sweeping motion for J, then he curved it forward over his other hand.

Mrs. Alston’s eyes went upward. “That’s his name because he likes to jump off of things,” she explained, signing with exaggerated irritation on her face. “And give his poor mother a heart attack.”

Theo repeated the sign, following it by pulling the tips of her fingers out in front of her lips – it was the only sign Daddy knew, ‘Thank you’ – and grinned brightly at him.

Joseph nodded, his ears turning red. Then, he quickly spelled out NERD, and stuck out his tongue at her.

* * *

 She was seven when Momma picked her up from school, and said, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Momma’s new girlfriend was named Elizabeth Schuyler, Eliza for short. She was studying for her Masters in Musical Composition, and often came by Momma’s bar to perform. When Daddy found out, he snorted. “A college student? You really have a type, don’t you.”

 Momma wasn’t fazed. “Graduate student. And at least I know how to catch a Schuyler, Mr. Trust Fund Baby.”

 "I – how did you,“ he spluttered.

 “Angelica says ‘hi’,” Momma said pleasantly.

 Theo didn’t understand the conversation, but it was apparent that Daddy had lost, so she offered him her cookie and patted his hand comfortingly.

He took it, trading her for her backpack. “Have a good weekend, sweetie.” To Momma, he said, “Give the Schuyler’s my regards, I suppose.”

“Sure, if you’re really okay with being discussed.” Just before they closed the door, they heard Daddy groan.

* * *

Momma promised that Theo didn’t have to like Elizabeth, that this didn’t have to be ‘serious,’ whatever that meant. But speaking about this lady made Momma smile, with the soft faraway gaze that she only had whenever Theo asked her about her childhood home in Morocco.

In the same voice that Momma described it – the clear blue skies, the zellige bursting with color from the walls, the sound of gushing fountain water amidst French chatter filling the air – she said her name. _Eliza_.

Elizabeth, who would meet them for dinner, at whatever restaurant Theo wanted. She chose a family restaurant named _George’s_ , and Momma called Elizabeth to give her the address. She got there first, and stood up immediately when they came up to the table.  She shook Theo’s hand, which was a pleasant surprise. She looked like a person who would usually go for the hug, especially with someone as young as Theo.

“You must be Theodosia! My name’s Elizabeth. I’ve been so excited to meet you,” she said. Theo decided she believed her. She had a nice smile – wide, but not too wide. Theo’s teacher had a super wide smile, especially when someone was being loud or rude.

After they ordered their food, Elizabeth said, “I’ve never really eaten here before. But all the food looks so good! Nice pick.”

“The best part,” Theo told her, “is when it’s someone’s birthday.”

“Oh? What happens then?”

“All the waiters and waitresses come out singing happy birthday. And then they kneel and give the birthday person a fake crown and cake – and someone comes out with a really loud trumpet. My friend Dolley had her birthday party here, so I know.”

“Now that I’ve got to see,” Elizabeth said. “We’ll have to come back the next time one of us has a birthday. When’s yours?”

“June 21st.  Momma’s is November 6th,” Theo said, proud for remembering.

“And mine is in August. Looks like yours is up first, Ms. Bartow.”

“I’ll update my calendar,” Momma promised.

“And I heard you like horses, Theodosia,” Elizabeth said.

“Yeah, do you?”

She shrugged. “When I was younger, I asked for riding lessons. But the first horse I got on bucked me off. It’s scared me off them ever since,” she admitted.

“They can smell your fear, you know,” Theo said.

“They are incredibly smart,” Elizabeth agreed. “My sister loves horses, though. Her name’s Peggy, she’s only a few years older than you. If you want, I can ask her to bring you along for riding lessons.”

“I’d like that,” Theo said, feeling her face heat up in a sudden bout of shyness. She tried not to look down.

“Perfect,” Elizabeth said, beaming. “And maybe you can help me get over my fear in return.” They shook on the deal.

Later, when Elizabeth went to the bathroom, Momma nudged her. “So far, what do you think?”

“She’s nice,” Theo said. She scooted over to lean against her side. Momma immediately put an arm around her shoulders. “Are you going marry her?”

She kissed the top of her head. “That’s definitely not happening any time soon. And you know we would ask you first.”

“I don’t want another Momma.”

“I’ll always be your one and only, darling.” That was enough, for now.

In the middle of dinner, they were interrupted by the sound of someone crying: “Silence! A message from the King!”

A procession of four or so restaurant staff approached their booth, led by their waiter, Sam, who was presenting a slice of chocolate cake with a lit candle atop.

“I am Samuel Seabury, bearer of an important message from His Royal Highness! Let it be known by the entire Kingdom of George, that Lady Theodosia II of Burr, has successfully seen her seventh year!” He clapped twice, and another waiter placed a paper crown on her head. “His Majesty offers this token of appreciation to Lady Theodosia for her loyal service to the Great Kingdom of George.” He shined a big grin down at Theo, so goofy that she had to return it.

Sam waved an arm towards another waitress who had climbed a footstool at the front of the restaurant, brandishing a long herald trumpet. “And now, the Royal Trumpeter serenades the Kingdom with a Birthday Ode to Lady Theodosia!”

As everyone sang the song, Theo stood up to curtsy, earning applause from some of nearby diners. Eliza laughed cheerfully, and Momma drew her in for a kiss.

As the celebrating staff cleared, Theo blew out her candle, and shared the slice of cake with Momma and Eliza. She said to Eliza, “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that.”

“No, but I did,” she insisted. “I really wanted to see what they would do. I would have done it for myself, but they would have asked for ID.” She winked at her. “So, it’s you I have to thank.”

Theo said goodnight by offering a hug – she was right, Eliza was a real hugger.

* * *

About a year later, Eliza came to Theo to ask for her blessing.

“I love your mother a lot,” she said, sitting across from Theo on the carpet of her bedroom. She handed her a finished paper crane, pale blue and neatly pressed. Theo took it, added it to her growing pile. It was a new hobby. “Whenever I feel helpless, she’s there by my side. When I look at her I feel – _so_ alive.  I promise to always do the same for her. I can’t imagine a world where I don’t.”

Theo finished folding a cat, a table, and a butterfly before she said, “I don’t want any more parents.” She looked up at Eliza, who was working on her fourth crane. There was a lock of hair, braided, tucked behind her ear.  “I don’t wanna call you Mom.”

“What if,” she said quietly, “you called me Betsey? No one’s called me that since Peggy was a little girl.”

Theo thought about that. Different than Eliza, and not Mom. She was her Betsey.

“Okay.” She gave her the butterfly. “Do you want to learn how to make this?”

Betsey took it, her eyes shining. “I would love to.”

* * *

 “What’s different?” Theo asked, dangling her feet on the edge of the couch. She watched Momma in the reflection of the mirror as she fiddled with her robe. Her sister, Theo’s Auntie Caty, was putting together Momma’s hair while humming a quiet tune. “Between this wedding and the one you had with Daddy?”

“Little Theo,” Auntie Caty admonished. “It’s not appropriate to bring that up.”

Momma reached back to pat Auntie on the arm. “Oh, it’s alright, C. Different?” She hummed. “Well, there are certainly more guests. Your Dad and I had a smaller affair. Admittedly more emphasis on the courthouse than the cultural traditions, but all we wanted was each other. Only my immediate family came. And Aaron had Aunt Sally.”

“The extended Burr family are apparently a stuffy bunch, too good to grace us with the attendance,” Auntie sniffed.

“It was a happier situation for everyone, to be sure,” Momma said, shrugging lightly. “Lord knows I needed it, because I was a nervous wreck.”

Theo considered that. She couldn't imagine Momma being nervous about everything. Daddy was the one who fretted and fussed like a leaf, though he made a big show of being a rock to everyone who didn't know him. Momma was a river - nothing could move or stop her but herself. “You’re not nervous this time?”

She laughed softly. “Sure I am. But I’ve learned that the world doesn’t end when the path you take doesn’t go the way you expect it to. In fact, it can be even better.”

Theo nodded. That, she understood.  “Just ‘cause things are different now, doesn’t mean they’re bad,” she said. She thought of the conversations she had with Joseph, steadily growing longer the more she learned to sign. It was different from when she stayed with Momma, creeping up to the window at night to have secret Morse code flashlight conversations with Dolley, then called her in the morning to chat even more.

"Another path still gets you to where you want to be."

“Exactly. But there is something that makes this day very, very special.”

“What is it?” Theo asked.

Momma leaned out to Theo, causing Auntie to complain about messing up the hair. “It’s you, my darling. You’re here with me, and that has made everything worthwhile.”

* * *

_Next week, Mom and Eliza start foster care,_ Theo signed one day. She was attempting to do her math homework, while Joseph was working on English. (They were both horrid at their respective topics, and often ended up just doing each other's homework.)

Joseph raised an eyebrow. _So soon,_ he remarked.

_During school, Dad meets a girl, she needs a home new. Past home wrong.  
_

_Family mean?  
_

Theo shook her head. _No. Family n_ _ice, but for her wrong. Case worker a damn idiot._

Joseph laughed at her, shoulders shaking. Her parents didn’t approve of foul language, at nine years old, so she’d been taking every chance she could to be crude without their knowledge.

 _Age?_ Joseph asked. _  
_

_Fourteen. Name MARIA.  
_

_You think future they adopt?_

Theo shrugged, _Do_ _n’t know._ _Maybe sister nice.  
_

_Brother?_

Theo scowled. _You here now. Annoying._

He gave her a wide grin, not denying it. _Annoying better than nerd._

* * *

Maria was going to sleep in the guest room, which was next to Theo’s room. Theo told her about the hole in the wall by the dresser – she’d dug it out when she was little with Momma’s pocket knife because she wanted to see what was inside. Momma never got around to filling it up again so they stuck a heart-shaped band-aid on it. She also showed her the bird’s nest that was right outside her window. “Sometimes I stick a piece of bread out there and they pick it up.”

Throughout the tour, Maria stayed where she was, near the bed, picking at sleeve of her sweater.

“You know Lafayette, right? They’re my French tutor.”

Maria nodded. “Yeah, I knew h – _them._ I was going to share a room with them,” she said, whispering the last part.

“Now you get your own room!” Theo said. “Do you know Morse code? I use it to speak to Dolley – she’s right next door, and we use flashlights. You and I can talk in Morse code by tapping on the wall though, since we’re next to each other.” She knocked out the letters H and I on Maria’s wall to show her. “I can teach you.”

She looked daunted. “I don’t think – I’m not a fast learner. Not very smart.”

“Says who?” Theo demanded.

Maria shrugged.

“Well, however fast you learn, you’ll get it eventually, right?” Theo pointed out wisely. “Momma taught it to me, and she’s a great teacher.”

“I couldn’t ask her for something silly like that.”

“Morse code isn’t silly,” Theodosia said, frowning. “It can save a person’s life, you know.”

Maria gave her a strange look, but eventually nodded. “Okay, sorry.”

“And why couldn’t we ask Momma? She would do anything you ask! Come on.”

Maria shook her head, but she followed when Theo left the room, calling for her mother. Of course, Momma was very happy to teach her Morse code. “Theo can show you her list of the alphabet, but it helps if you make your own, so you get to know each letter. We can practice.”

“I don’t learn very fast,” Maria repeated.

“Do you want to learn?” Momma asked, staring levelly at her.

“Yes,” Theo said.

“Darling, let Maria answer,” she said, patting her head.

“Y-yes. Please, ma’am.”

Theo wrinkled her nose at the weird form of address. Momma shared an amused look with her. “Then that’s all I need. And darling, Ma’am is my mother. Call me ‘Dosia, or Ms. Bartow if that makes you happier. Now, let’s get started."

* * *

Daddy and Momma were sometimes very alike, Theo decided, when he came to pick her up from school one day, acting strangely. Even after three years she quickly recognized the rehearsed small talk, the uneasy space between each question about classes, the spontaneous offer to go out for ice cream.

“Let me just start off by saying,” Daddy said as they exited the ice cream parlor, “that you’re in no way obligated to be subject to any – _emotional unloading –_ regarding my romantic life. At any point during this conversation, you’re allowed to say, ‘You know, I’m only ten—‘”

“I’m almost _eleven,_ ” Theo interjected.

“This isn’t Gilmore Girls. You are not the Rory to my Lorelai.”

“What’s a Gilmore girl?”

Daddy blinked, looking all the more distressed. “All right, I’m gonna put the realization about my age aside for another day.”

“I’m kidding, Daddy. I watch Netflix now, remember?” She dodged out of the way when he halfheartedly tried to swipe at her strawberry cheesecake ice cream cone. “So, who are you dating?”

“We’re not dating,” he said quickly, but he was already brightening at the mention of it. “Do you remember I mentioned Maria Lewis’ previous foster father, Mr. Mulligan?”

 

* * *

 

A few months after Maria’s arrival, Theo woke up to three short knocks against her wall. Three long. Three short.

Three short, three long, three short.

Three –

Theo shot out of her bed, and rushed over next door and knocked. “M’ria?” There was no response, so she announced, “I’m coming in.”

Maria wasn’t in her bed, was actually behind it. When Theo approached her, she didn’t look up, only curled tighter in on herself. Theo wanted to hug her, but remembered just in time Momma’s words about personal space and permission.

“What’s wrong?”

She watched as Maria tried to speak, but words didn’t come out. She tried tapping something on the bedpost, but it was clear that she was having trouble remembering the letters. A frustrated noise pealed out of her.

“I’ll get Momma. Or Betsey. I’ll come back. Okay? Maria?”

There was no response. Theo ran to Momma and Betsey’s room. By the time that Betsey answered, Theo couldn’t speak past her tears, could only point towards the guest room.

Betsey immediately went towards Maria’s room, and Momma soon came out after. She guided Theo to the kitchen, and heated her up a glass of warm milk. They listened in silence to Betsey’s voice, the gentle lullaby floating through the house.

“She’ll be alright,” Momma said.

“It’s my fault,” Theo said miserably.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s mad at me. I said she should ask you to adopt her. She said no. I yelled at her." She swallowed thickly, looking up at Momma. "I know it was wrong, but I was angry. Why couldn't she just _try_?"

“Oh, Theo. Try to understand.” Momma said. “Adoption is – that would be a big step for everyone.”

“But you love her, don’t you?” Theo insisted. She swallowed. “Is it _really_ because she’s not a baby? Maria said new couples only wanted babies.” Theo didn’t want a baby sister. She wanted Maria. She wanted to teach her sign language, so that when she couldn't speak she could still ask for help. She wanted to bake cookies with her, and talk about movies and books. She wanted to dance with Maria, and hug her through her nightmares, and make her laugh instead of cry.

Momma smiled sadly at her. “It's not about her age, Theo. Eliza and I… we do love Maria,” she admitted. “But it’s not just about us, or you. Maria has a father, and we’d need to get permission from him. And most importantly, we’d need permission from Maria herself.”

“But Maria loves it here,” Theo said. She was sure of it.

“That doesn’t mean she wants to stay,” Momma pointed out, her voice tight. “And if her father comes back – we can’t just take that choice away from her.”

“She’s my friend _._ ”

Momma drew her in close for a hug. “Luckily, a friend is exactly what she needs right now."

* * *

"Hey look," Theo said as she placed her phone in front of Maria. "Lafayette sent me a picture."

Maria looked up to see the image of her former history teacher and her former foster father (of two weeks) sleeping together on a couch. Mr. Burr was nestled up comfortably against Mr. Mulligan's side. Behind the couch, his foster kids, John and Alex, were making goofy faces into the camera.

"They're dorks," Theo said, laughing.

"Your dad is pretty short, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but anyone looks tiny next to Mr. Herc."

That, Maria couldn't disagree with. She had been terrified, that first day, by Mr. Mulligan's size. She still felt a twang of guilt, for how she reacted to him, and to the others. Lafayette had been so kind to her, even when she had said some very narrow-minded things to them the first few days. John had been nasty for a while - but only because she'd been terrible to Lafayette.

The new placement had helped; distance had allowed the tension to dissipate. Right before the holidays, Maria had summoned the courage to apologize to them at school, and John sent her a hand-painted New Year's card, with a short poem written by Lafayette inside. She kept it in her notebook, her oldest possession.

"Let's take a picture to send back," Theo said, holding out an inviting arm. Maria leaned into it, and peered up at the phone, offering a shy smile. Theo went the opposite direction, sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes.

As she sent the image, Eliza and Theodosia walked in. "Hey, you two. We wanted to talk to you a bit," Eliza said.

Maria looked at Theo, who shrugged, but scooted over so they could join them in front of the fireplace.

Eliza sat cross-legged in front of them, holding two small, bright red envelopes in her hand. "As you know, tomorrow's the Lunar New Year. My mom was never very interested in the traditions that came with that holiday, but my Grandma used to give me these envelopes each year." She swallowed. "She passed away this year, and that's made me think about my new family. And my hopes and dreams for them."

Maria felt something heavy in her chest - not unpleasant, but overwhelming.

Eliza took one envelope and held it out towards Theo, who mimicked her movements, accepting the envelope with both hands.

"You open it later," Eliza said, "and it's meant to be a token of good fortune and the well-wishes of the person who gives it. When a parent gives it to their child, it means they wish them all the love, happiness, and health in the world." She smiled at Theodosia, who had put a loving hand on her wife's shoulder, and then back at Theo and Maria. "Neither of you were born to me, but I wanted you to know how much I care about you. How grateful I am that even though the path we took to get here was unexpected and new, it brought us all together."

She held the second envelope out to Maria, who, for a second, felt frozen in place.

"I know the adoption papers haven't gone through yet," Eliza said. "But if it's okay -"

"Thank you," Maria choked out, accepting the envelope, marveling at the beautiful golden flowers engraved on its surface. "I - thank you."

"Can we hug now?" Theo asked impatiently. She was already moving towards Eliza, who rushed to wipe her eyes before accepting the hug.

Maria went more slowly to 'Dosia, who rubbed her back soothingly. Theo broke partially from her hug with Eliza to include her mom and Maria. "Are you happy?" Theo asked her. She could only nod, but she meant it. Oh, how she meant it.

She'd finally found her place to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been kind of a therapeutic endeavor for me, and you can probably tell by the style that I'm just writing scenes to this verse as they come, not really trying to pull them together into a clean storyline, and I haven't even checked it over, so I apologize for that. (Will probably grammar check it later.) 
> 
> Given recent developments, I mostly just want to celebrate love with this fic, in its many shapes and forms. I hope I've done something to that effect. 
> 
> Don't have a writing blog, but my personal tumblr, [xinea](http://xinea.tumblr.com/), which is a mess of unrelated topics and fandoms (definitely not worth following), is always open if you want to scream abt Hamilton w me. (can u tell burr is my fave yet)
> 
> Hopefully, the ACTUAL Burrcules follow-up is coming soon!


End file.
